


A stolen dream

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn's thoughts as she watches Arwen and Aragorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stolen dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Just a little angst from Eowyn's point of view.**

She stood in the dark and watched them with envy. She watched how he held her hand, how he would whisper softly in her ear and look at her with devotion and love.

How she had longed for him too look at her that way. To be able to feel his kisses and embrace and to be allowed to stand by his side. But it was all just a dream; a fantasy conjured by a lonely and sad little girl. At least that's what they all had thought when they had seen her watching him.

From the first day he had walked in to the Golden Hall she had loved him. She had seen a man of worth and honor. Somebody to treat her with the respect and love that she deserved. For was she not a daughter of kings destined to be Queen? Isn't that how all the fairy tales go? Didn't she share a measure of royal blood like him? Didn't she know how to lead and fight and how to run a household and be gracious and kind? Yet they deemed her unworthy. They watched her with pity as she gave her heart to somebody they thought was too far above her. He wasn't above her, she was his equal. He could have given her freedom and she could have given him a partner that stood by him through war and peace.

But despite her qualities and her status someone above deemed her unworthy as well. Because not only was she denied the opportunity to fight for her people, but she was also robbed the chance to fight for her love. She had met him too late. Someone else had captured his heart. Somebody who wasn't by his side through the battles, and ease his mind like she had tried to do. No, she had to fight a shadow, a woman with no face and no name. How could she compete when she didn't know who her rival was?

Late at night she would dream of him. She would imagine herself as his Queen and as she rode by his side people would look at her with envy and wonder. He would lead this world to its former glory and she would be by his side all the way. She would have joy of knowing his kisses as he bestowed them on her lips. She would make love to him at night and bare him children, making their bond stronger.

Instead she is banned to a corner, watching another woman living her dream. Seeing the elf marrying her love, stealing his kisses and the children she had dreamed of. It was Arwen he made sweet love to at night and who he woke up to in the morning, not Eowyn, poor little Eowyn who had tried to die in battle after she was rejected. They judged her and thought her vain. Her victory of the witch-king was overshadowed by her death-wish. Even now, they watched her as she watched the royal couple, whispering to themselves and pitying her. She didn't need their pity or understanding. She had only a wish, one dream and he was walking away from her.

She had agreed to marry Faramir, a man who loved her and who recognized her worth. And thou she does not love him as she should, as she does love the king, she holds him in high regard and affection. She would not deny him his dream as she cruelly was denied hers. And even thou her love has yet to grow for him she intended to make him as happy as she could. And grow to love him as he deserved. And one day, there will come a day when Aragorn will look at them and see what he had so casually thrown away. A true Queen in hall her glory, which he could never have.

She watched him guide his Queen to her seat and turned to return to hers next to Faramir. She was going to change her dream. Her dream would be about Faramir from now on. And they shall be happy ones.


End file.
